Week at the burrows
by styx narrows
Summary: Its been 6 months since nick officially became judy's partner. As they go to her families home for a weeks vacation, Nick and judy find that sometimes even partners dont always know each other as well as they'd like.


**Week at the burrows 1**

**dont mess with a hopps**

As the sun beamed down on the two furiously Nick couldn't help but let out quite a large sigh" ugh Do we really have to walk alllll the wayyy to your house from here carrots?" of course we do nick, the train only goes so far into the burrows so we have hoof it the rest of the way" Judy explained, "besides, how else are you gonna take in all the burrows have to offer?" Judy smiled back at the clearly unamused fox. Nick, clearly not ready for all the physical trek, tried to bargain. "you know Judy, you can give me a helping paw at anytime you know." Judys smirk became clearly more cynical. " oh but who was it that suggested we play rock, paper, scissors and that the loser should carry all the bags?"without giving the smug bunny the satisfaction of his embarrassed gaze, nick's eyes slowly turned away from the smirking bunny in front of him to the fields on either side of the road they're walking down. There were fields as far as his eyes would allow him to see. More over as they the walked past the occasional bunny would stick their heads up from the field to meet his gaze. As he waved at the rabbits catching his eye with a smile, they all quickly shrunk their heads back down into the fields. "hey carrots, the folks around here don't seem to be too friendly do they?" Judy looked at him and giggled. "well nick the burrows are a close nit family, so if a strange fox comes in unexpected your most likely gonna get a few suspicious looks." Nick looked in astonishment at his partner. "and what may I ask is strange about little ole me." Judy paused for a second. "well for one your fur is starting to mat." Nick looked at his arms in disgust as his fur was tangled and sticky due to the heat. "thats why you should have mercy on me just this once carrots, I practically look like a walking traffic accident"

Judy began walking again, disregarding the foxes many pleas for mercy. "If I go easy on you now, you wont learn your lesson." "and what would that be" nick interjected. "well for starters," she said, motioning a finger gun at Nick; "you don't mess with a Hopps." Nick sped up slightly despite the extra weight of two backpacks. "fine fine, just stop with the theatrics, they're gonna kill me faster then these bags."

As the two of them continued down the dirt road that seemed to go forever, something seemed off to Nick. "um carrots?" Judy looked up at him. "yes Nick?" "So correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't the burrows supposed to be packed to the brim with bunnies?" Judy took a moment to look around and noticed that their were very few bunnies tilling the abundant carrot groves around them. "now that you mention it….where is everyone?" Judy's face changed to that of concern. "Nick hand me my bag back, we're gonna run for a bit." "No no no" Nick protested, "I'm already a walking sweat fac-" Judy jumped and snatched her back from him within a flash. "come on slowpoke, lets put that academy training to work." With that the worried bunny took off with an already spent fox in tow.

After what seemed like forever in fox years, they finally made it to the first signs of civilization. They were greeted by a pair of rhino legs walking backwards in their immediate direction. After dodging what could have been a horrible way to go, it became abundantly clear what was going on. "blue berries and carrot juice Nick, do you know whats going on?!" Nick looked around to see tents being set up by large mammals that consisted of but not limited too: rhinos, lions, tigers and wolves, to name a few. "um I'm guessing some kind of festival?" Judy looked at nick with a huge smile and eyes the size of the moon. "Yes Nick, but not just any festival….this is the 21st annual blueberry carrot jamboree!" "thats why there fewer bunnies out in the field right now, theyre all here volunteering!" "oh my gosh Nick this festival, Its so much fun, there's games, rides, a pie eating contest, and these amazingly good carrot flavored funnel cakes that just melt in your-" Nick put his paw on her shoulder. "Ok I get it, you had me at pie eating contest." Judy was positively jumping for joy at this point but then calmed herself. "ok, you're getting ahead of yourself Judy, you should check in with the family first." "Ok nick lets run to my house put our stuff up then run back." Nicks legs began to ache at the thought of _more_ running. "Now hold on carrots, lets work smarter not harder." Nick looked around and found a slight round hare with a clipboard. After leaning under a log carried by lion and many other workers "Hey excuse me my good hare, how far along are u guys on the preparations for the festival?" The hare looked up from his clipboard to jump slightly at the unfamiliar fox in front of him. "ahem.." the hare said gaining his composure back, "um yes..at the rate we're going we should be rdy to open tomorrow night." "thank you once again," Nick said cheerfully. "See carrots, smarter, not harder." he said smirking a bit at Judy. "now lets shake a leg to the fabled Hopps residence I've heard so much about." "fine fine," Judy said catching up to Nick as they left the festival sight.

After about 5 mins of walking the finally come to the last few houses in sight. "Ok see that one on the right Nick?" Judy asked. Nick gasped in excitement. "Is that it?!" he asked looking at Judy with newfound hope. Judy paused before confirming that the house on the right was indeed the humble hopps abode. "thank god!" Nick ran up to the porch and excitedly knocked on the door. "Hello Hopps family thanks for having-" The door flung open and within that instant multiple small bunnies toppled Nick knocking off his backpack and tackling him to the ground. A bigger rabbit came out of the house with a stun gun of sorts. "Ok kids good job, I got the fox tazer, this will teach ya to try to steal from the Hopps-" Judy yelled at the top of her lungs. "Dad, what are you doing to my partner!" All the bunnies froze looking at Judy "Judy!?" They all yelled in unison. Then slowly as if on cue, they all looked down at the captive fox. "Partner?" they all said once again. Nick slowly managed to raise his paw and let out a muffled "hello."


End file.
